Fear of the Unseen
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: I am not entirely sure why I did this but, it was something that just sort of came to me. I may make this into something more but, I am entirely unsure. I just knew I had to write it down. It's a bit odd but, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


They had done it.

They had finally gone too far.

They expected something like this to happen but, never to this extreme.

The students who were always in trouble in her class brought it; the students who were always mocking her. Both to her face and behind her back. When they thought she couldn't hear them. When they thought that since she couldn't see them… How could she possibly hear them?

The fools.

They brought it that cold winter afternoon.

And loosed it in the Great Hall.

Despite her… 'Imperfection'… She had always seemed so fierce. So courageous. So stern. So poised. So. Unafraid.

How wrong they were…

Because… Everyone has fears.

Even she. She who is so fierce, so courageous, so stern, so poised.

For her black witches boots, crisp black robes, pristine white shirt, red and gold broach fastened at her neck, small slender hands, gentle smile upon her lips, and shoulder length brown with straight cut bangs…. Could do nothing to hide the ever so present sunglasses on her face. Nor the walking stick elegantly grasped in her hand, guiding her way through the stone halls of the old castle.

They brought it in as a joke. A sort of revenge tact for all those days of 'humiliation' they put her through.

Because someone like her should never be able to put down her students in such a way.

Just because… She was blind.

The students wanted to see what she was afraid of.

Hoping they could use it against her.

That day… That day was the day that would forever be etched into the memories of all those present… Students and teachers alike… Even the stone walls… The very castle itself… That day… Was the day they were reminded… Just how cruel the world was…

The boggart was released at noon.

Lunch was being served in the Great Hall. The entire school was present.

They were hoping to make a scene.

To Humiliate.

They snuck the trunk in. And released the terror inside.

It came through the opening of the lifted edge of the trunk. Morphing and twisting. Curling and swirling in a mass of nightmares.

There was instant panic but, with the rush of students trying to get out of it's way and moving about, the creature hadn't had the chance to focus.

And so… It floated down the aisle. Toward the staff table. Where teachers were drawing their wands in hopes to stop it.

She included.

It came. Warped and distorted. Never taking a solid form.

Faces appeared. Animals. Creatures. Humans. Monsters of all sorts. But, never completed and just one huge mass.

The boggart came floating. And right in it's destined path. Was the students intended target.

Her wand drawn, but she was unsure of what it was she facing. Though she had an idea.

It drew closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Checkmate.

It stopped before her. She stood tall and proud. The only sign of fright was the vaguest tremble of the hand tightly gripping the wand it held.

It morphed, it shifted.

Then froze.

It shifted and grew and separated. The colors changed. Everything became colorful. Full of golds, reds, oranges, pinks. It became the view of a beautiful sunset.

And then another form took it's place. Smaller. It shifted and took shape. To that of a little girl in a blue and white sundress. Her long brown hair flowing around her face as if on a breeze. It turned to face the woman although she couldn't see.

"_Katy dear! Don't run too far ahead!"_

It was her voice. The sound like that of a clear but, distant memory…

"_Come on Mommy! We're gonna miss the sunset!"_

And then the sweet echo of a child's voice. That of a little girl. And her arm stopped trembling.

Eyes widening behind sunglasses.

She froze.

That's when things changed.

Color drained from it. Turning it to a gray blob covered in specks of black and white. The blob then began to sweat. Droplets of grayish black and grayish white oozed off the form. To splatter on the ground below. The droplets that had fallen began to spread.

And soon, the floors, the tables, walls and windows, tapestries… Anything with a color aside from the people present was covered in gray but, that too began to fade turning darker… Though not completely black.

No one moved. Not a student or a teacher. For none had ever seen such a thing happen when faced off with a boggart.

She stood. With her wand pointed at an empty space.

There was darkness and silence. Everyone stood in fear and confusion.

That's when the voices started.

They came out of nowhere and echoed off the stone, sending them reverberating around the room.

The room grew darker and the voices changed.

"_Stop squirming you bitch!" _

It was a man. Rough and horrid. Sending a shiver down everyone's spine.

Then another man's joined his and it came out just as horrid as the first.

"_Keep that blindfold on her good and tight!"_

"_Mommy!"_

Her daughter screamed and then her mother's voice joined her with her cries of desperation. A last hope of begging. The sound choked and sobbing.

"_Please! Please! Don't hurt! Please not my daughter!"_

"_I said hold still!" _

"_Mommy! Please, Mommy!"_

There was silence.

"_Do you hear her calling you?"_

"_Please… Don't hurt my daughter..."_

Her voice came out in a sob.

And the man laughed. Harsh and cruel.

"_Mommy!"_

"_I hope you remember what your daughter looks like… Because today is the last time you are ever going to see her sweet face again…"_

"_No! Please!"_

"_You're never gonna see the light of day again. Your life will be filled with nothing but, darkness."_

"_Mommy!"_

And then the room was filled with a horrible crack in the silent air.

This soon was followed by a shrill scream that rattled the darkened windows and echoed throughout the castle.

"_KATY!"_

And then…

There was nothing but, darkness and a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife.

There was a sharp cry of, "Ridikkulus!"

And Headmistress McGonagall stood beside her.

If you asked them… No one could say who had spoken it… But, the colorless walls were suddenly filled with bright and garish colors. It faded and the trunk at the other end of the hall clacked closed.

Not a word was said.

The only sound to be heard was the echo of a wand as it clattered to the stone floor from her lax fingers.

_**For courage is not the absence of fear… but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.**_


End file.
